Two of a kind
by Let me out
Summary: Days/Passions Crossover. When Kay looses her baby she feels it is time to move on with her life and leave Harmony. Guess where she ends up
1. Goodbye Harmony

Disclaimer: I don't have any rites to either show.  
  
Summary: Days/Passions Crossover. When Kay looses her baby she feels it is time to move on with her life and leave Harmony. Guess where she ends up?  
  
A.N: Brady isn't living with Victor which means he isn't at all involved with Nicole at all. Phillip is not a Marine. Maybe Brady/Kay/Phillip Triangle.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As Kay stood there staring at the stone she could not feel any emptier then she did at that moment. It had been a month since Erika had died just a couple of days after she was born. Through out the past month she had done nothing but beat herself up over her daughters death, but after a long serious discussion with her father she decided it was time to move on. It was time for her to leave Harmony and make apart of herself grow up. When the thought hit her mind for the first time she shook it off thinking that Harmony has always been her home how could she. However the next day a letter came in the mail saying that she was being offered a very good internship at a fashion company in the small town of Salem. It totally slipped her mind that she sent in the application before she found out she was pregnant. The response just reached her now. This is what Theresa would refer to as fate.  
  
"Kay is that you?" asked a tall handsome figure.  
  
"Miguel, why are you here?" She asked thinking stupidly what she said. After the death of there daughter he had refused to even look at her. He had run rite to Charity after everything and she knew apart of him blamed her for what happened. She had no idea how she ever could have thought she was in love with him. It was like all his anger over the loss he took out on her.  
  
"I have as much rite to be here as you do, I don't know how but this is your fault. I will never forgive you. Because of you our child is dead don't forget that." He said coldly.  
  
"I did everything I could to protect her but I know it wasn't my fault. Miguel you are so selfish. Anyway this is good bye I'm leaving Harmony and I don't know if I plan on coming back." She said trying to not break down and cry. Any time someone said it was her fault she usually did. Which is mostly people like her mother who said things like that.  
  
"Good, this town will be better with out you. Don't come back." He said angrily as she walked away.  
  
Kay walked home and began to pack. She found a nice place online and was going t catch a later flight. As she walked downstairs her father was there to help her with her bags. "Are you sure about this sweetie? You could always stay here." Sam said knowing that she was sure of what she was doing.  
  
"I'm sure daddy thanks for always supporting me in my decisions and I'll call you when I get to Salem." She said as her mother walked in.  
  
"So you are leaving, good better for Miguel and Charity. Hopefully evil stays out of Harmony with you gone." Grace said.  
  
"I'll miss you too mother. Okay bye daddy" she said as she went to meet the cab out front.  
  
==================  
  
As Kay sat staring at the runaway as the plane prepped for takeoff she didn't notice a tall blonde with blue eyes sit next to her.  
  
"You look a thousand mile away." He said making Kay jump.  
  
"Oh excuse me I didn't see you there. Well I guess you could say that." Kay told him as she turned to see that he had wonderful eyes. "Kay, Kay Bennet. So what are you on your way to Salem for?"  
  
"Phillip Kiriakis, pleasure to meet you Kay. Actually I'm heading home from visiting a friend. So can I ask what are you on your way to Salem for." He asked as the plane started moving.  
  
"You may ask but it is my choice to answer or not." she smiled "Well I'm actually going to work at an internship for a big Fashion company in Salem. Another reason is to just get out of here and spread my wings." she said excitedly. They talked the entire way about the weather, what there was to do in Salem and the people. Phillip made Kay laugh which was something Kay hadn't done in quite a while. She didn't want the plane ride to end but when it did her and Phillip went to collect their luggage.  
  
"Kay maybe I could show you around Salem sometime. Sometime soon maybe." He gave her his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Okay how about tomorrow we can meet for lunch and then you could show me around" she said unable to say no to those eyes. They exchanged numbers and she went to find a cab.  
  
==================  
  
Later that day as Phillip arrived back at the Kiriakis mansion he couldn't stop thinking of the girl he met on the plane Kay. What a beautiful name he thought.  
  
"Oh good Phillip your back, how was your trip?" Victor Kiriakis asked.  
  
"Was good Ethan's doing great. He's happily married to a girl named Theresa and they have a son together. I always thought him and that Gwen girl would get married but things change. Dad you should have seen Ethan's wife she seemed a little strange because she kept talking about her and Ethan were destined to be together and saying it was fate. I thought she belongs with the psychic friend's network. She was so odd, but Ethan loves her." Phillip said to his father.  
  
"Well that is Ethan's business and I would advise you to keep your witty comments to your self. Nicole and I are going out we'll be back later." Victor said as he walked out the door.  
  
Phillip so wanted to call Kay but he knew she was busy unpacking and she might think he was staking her or something. He would go unpack and then go to dot com.  
  
==================  
  
As the cab reached the complex she grabbed her stuff and began to drag it to the elevator when she yelled to hold the elevator. As she walked she noticed a tall blonde with a mustache and green eyes. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, are you the new tenant in 7B?" he asked  
  
"Yes actually. What's it to you?" she snapped at the man  
  
"Nothing it's just you look kind of young to be living on your own. What about your parents?" He asked.  
  
"My parents are none of your business alright, and where do you come off telling me I'm too young to live on my own. You don't know me, here's my stop." She yelled at the man. Who does he think he is and how rude he was being she thought as she walked out of the elevator not noticing he was rite behind her. "What are you doing stalking me?"  
  
"It's all about you isn't it. Did you happen to think that I live across the hall from you? No you just assumed I was following. That is the sign of a person who is conceited and that seems like the first impression I got from you." Yelled the man.  
  
"You don't know me two seconds and you already call me conceited whatever I don't have to take this" Kay yelled back and went for her hey and unlocked the door and slammed leaving the man still in the hall. She didn't know who that guy was but she already didn't like him. She would unpack later all she wanted to do was sleep.  
  
==================  
  
A/N: As if you can't tell I don't like Miguel or Grace so if there any Miguel or Grace fan I apologize. Okay tell me what you think should I continue. Please review 


	2. New Job

Disclaimer: I don't have any rites to either show.  
  
Summary: Days/Passions Crossover. When Kay looses her baby she feels it is time to move on with her life and leave Harmony. Guess where she ends up?  
  
A.N: Brady isn't living with Victor which means he isn't at all involved with Nicole at all. Phillip is not a Marine. Will be Brady/Kay/Phillip Triangle.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kay awoke to the ring of her cell phone. She dragged herself out of bed and answered it "Hello"  
  
"Ms. Bennet this Kate Roberts. I am sorry to wake you but I was wondering if you could come down this afternoon so I could talk to you and show you what you will be doing here at Basic Black."  
  
"Of course I will be there by noon thank you." She answered and hung up the phone. Guess she was supposed to put lunch with Phillip on hold but this was the reason she came to Salem. She still had to go get ready and meet the woman who hired her, not to mention unpack still. The thoughts of that rude neighbor she had a conflict with when she arrived yesterday lingered in her mind. If she wanted get ready she knew she'd have to get up.  
  
==================  
  
Phillip was an early riser and had just come back from his morning jog when Kay had just called him and told him they'd have to put lunch on hold. He thought about it and just told her he'd meet her at Basic Black. After a long shower he walked down to Salem Place to pick up a rose for Kay before he went to go pick her up at Basic Black. He didn't know what it was but he got butterflies just thinking about her. He hadn't felt this way since Chloe so long ago. She was different and that was a different him, that Phillip was gone. He was older more mature and a student at Salem University with his best friends and Chloe was in Paris following her dream. Walking through Salem place he didn't notice when he ran into Shawn. "Oh sorry Shawn didn't see you there."  
  
"No you wouldn't when you have that look in your eyes like you're a thousand miles away. What's up with you?" his best friend Shawn Brady asked.  
  
"It's this girl I met on the plane coming home yesterday, I can't stop thinking about her. She's amazing smart, funny and beautiful. Just thinking about her makes me feel a way I didn't think possible for me. I'm just hoping she feels the same way. It's funny I only talked to her on the plane yesterday but it feels as if I already know her. I know I sound all philosophical and all. He said to his best friend.  
  
"Well I think you should tell her how you feel if you like her as much as you say you should. You won't know unless you try, then you could double date with Belle and I sooner or later." Shawn said  
  
"I hope your right pal. Anyway I'm supposed to meet her at Basic Black in a little bit so I'll see you later." He said starting to walk off.  
  
"Hey wait up I'm supposed to go pick up Belle there for lunch. I'll go with you so I can see this mystery girl of yours." He said as they began the walk to Basic Black.  
  
==================  
  
Kay hadn't pictured Basic Black being so huge and found out how easily you could get lost if you weren't careful. It had taken her a little longer than she originally planned to get ready and it didn't help that her hair dryer had broke in her bag during plane ride here. So not only was she going to be late but she was going to look like a drowned rat too. As she decided to take the elevator she didn't expect to see who she did. "What is with you and elevators?" she asked completely shocked. It had been the rude neighbor that lived across from her.  
  
"Now maybe it's you whose following. What happened to your hair it rain and someone forget to tell me." He chuckled at her.  
  
"Yeah fine laugh it up fuzz ball, you talk about my hair than maybe I should go on about that mustache that looks like you super glued it on and should I mention that imitation fuzz I see growing on your chin." She mocked as she noticed this was her floor and began to walk out when she noticed him right behind her again. "Here we go again with you following me. What is with you? Do you have a stupidity problem or are you just mentally challenged?" she asked when she saw a middle age woman begin to approach her.  
  
"Oh good Ms. Bennet I was wondering if you were going to show up today." Kate Roberts said sounding a little bothered.  
  
"Oh Ms. Roberts I'm really sorry about that. I promise it will not happen again." She said. This was bad if she seemed too unreliable then she might get fired and this was not the first impression she wanted to make. She couldn't have come all this way just to get sent packing.  
  
"It better not because I expect all interns to be on time and very reliable." She said as she just noticed who was standing next to her. "Oh Brady I didn't see you there, do you two know each other?" she asked  
  
"No we just were in the same elevator." Brady said  
  
"Oh Kay Bennet this is Brady Black he is your supervisor. He overseas the interns here." She told Kay.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Kay." He said as he put his hand out. He had a mischievous grin on his face  
  
"It is nice to meet you to Mr. Black" she said as she shook his hand feeling like she could kiss her fashion career goodbye. Thinking how stupid could she be. Her rude neighbor that she had insulted twice and couldn't stand was her boss. Mentally kicking herself, she watched the smile on his face grow.  
  
"I have some work to do, it was nice meeting you Kay." Brady said as he gave her one more mischievous smile as he walked away.  
  
Kay was still thinking how stupid could she be when a blonde girl who looked about her age came walking up to Kate.  
  
"Kate I was wondering what you thought of this for the new fall line." She said handing Kate the paper she was holding.  
  
"I think that would be perfect for the fall line. Oh Belle this is Kay she's going to be helping you with the line. Speaking of that I need to speak with you both about this" Kate said.  
  
================== As Brady Back walked to his meeting he couldn't stop thinking about the look on Kay Bennets face when he shook her hand it was priceless. It was a look of shock mixed with anger. His new neighbor who insulted him not to mention that she had been rude, inconsiderate and just overall mean to him since he met her in the elevator yesterday. If he'd known that he wouldn't have bothered to hold the door open for her. Then again she did have a spark to her that would make her a good friend or a great enemy and he respected that but now that she knew he was her boss she wondered if she would treat him differently or would she keep up her attitude toward him. Only time would tell but if she liked her job she would probably force herself to be civil toward him. Then again there was something about her that he just couldn't shake.  
  
==================  
  
It was no surprise to Kay that this job seemed to take a lot of time and effort but she was ready for anything. Her coworker Belle seemed to know a lot about the business and what it required. Belle's experience in the industry was more than she would have thought possible for someone who was the same age as her. When Kate went to take a phone call she and Belle began to talk about whatever. There were qualities in her that were very similar to Simone.  
  
"So where are you from Kay?" Belle asked.  
  
"I'm from the little town of Harmony. It's tiny compared to this place, so what's with that Brady Black guy. Seems like a bit of a jerk if you ask me." Kay said.  
  
"Brady's not that bad just a little rough on the edges but overall he's a great guy. I think you'd like him." She told her  
  
"I doubt that, I met him in an elevator in my new place yesterday. All he did was insult me and guess what we live right across from each other." Kay replied.  
  
"You live in the same complex as Brady. I think I forgot to mention that Brady's my older brother." She laughed.  
  
Once again Kay felt stupid insulting him in front of his sister. So much for making friends she thought. "Oh I didn't mean anything about it but he was rude to me a couple of times." Kay said trying to make her case.  
  
"Don't worry about it Brady can get on a persons nerves very easily. So I don't blame you for not getting a very good first impression of him. There's my boyfriend Shawn I want you to meet him." she said as she walked over to the door.  
  
Kay began to follow Belle when she noticed a dark haired guy she assumed to be Shawn and Phillip talking to Kate. She saw him wave to her.  
  
"Hey stranger ready to go." He said as he pulled the rose out from behind his back. "For you" he replied and gave her the rose.  
  
"Thank you it's beautiful." She took it from him.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He answered forgetting everyone was standing there.  
  
"You two know each other?" asked a confused Kate.  
  
"Oh sorry mom, I guess you two know each other then. Kay and I met on the plane yesterday. I thought I'd show her around Salem today if she could get off work that is." He told his mother. "Kay this is my best friend Shawn and I guess you know Belle already."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Shawn." she said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too. Phillip hasn't stopped talking about you since we met at Salem Place." Shawn said noticing Phillip giving him an angry look.  
  
"Well I do think we are done here girls and welcome to Basic Black Kay. Don't you kids have too much fun." Kate Roberts said as she smiled at all of them and walked away. "So shall we go then?" Phillip asked as he held his arm out.  
  
"Yeah lets go." Kay answered as she took his arm wondering what she was she in for.  
  
================== A.N: Well there's chapter 2. Okay I need feedback to know what to improve if my story should continue. Thank you to my first reviewer Neciekinns. I feel so special and to your question I don't know if there are any Grace fans in the world.  
So if your reading this please help me out and review. 


	3. How do I get around?

Disclaimer: I don't have any rites to either show.  
  
Summary: Days/Passions Crossover. When Kay looses her baby she feels it is time to move on with her life and leave Harmony. Guess where she ends up?  
  
A.N: Brady isn't living with Victor which means he isn't at all involved with Nicole at all. Phillip is not a Marine. Will be Brady/Kay/Phillip Triangle.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Phillip this day has been so wonderful and it's all thanks to you." Kay said as he walked her to her room. "I didn't think that I could get adjusted to a new town so fast." She said as she put her head on his shoulder while they continued walking. "Well this is it; I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Of course you will. We're supposed to have breakfast bright and early at the pub." He smiled. "I know your going to think I'm crazy by saying this so fast but I feel like there is something special between us and I knew the moment I laid my eyes on you on that plane. Your something special you know that." He said in disbelief of what he was saying to a girl he met just a day ago. He felt like he could tell her anything and she wouldn't think down on him. All day he did a lot of talking and she mostly listened which he didn't mind of course. When Bell and Shawn left they went for a walk on the beach and watched the sunset. There he spoke of his life and what it was like growing up in Salem. He even told her of Chloe and how she hurt him. She had told him some people we think we love with aren't the people we imagine them to be, he tried to ask her about it but she changed the subject.  
  
"I'm not special and I'm not as perfect as you make me appear. I've made mistakes in my past that I'm not proud of. The last guy I thought I cared about hurt me in a way I cant describe and when that happened I told myself I would never be hurt like that again. So that's."she was cut off.  
  
"I would never hurt you Kay." He said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
At first she was caught off guard but then she knew it felt so rite. He was perfect and she had no idea she could feel so alive as she did with him. Finally she pulled away "You promise." She asked anxiously.  
  
"I promise I will never hurt you, I'm crazy about you Kay Bennet."  
  
================== That was nearly two months ago and everything in her life seemed be going great. She never thought it could after everything she went through at home. Work had been going great except her rude boss who still got to her when ever he got the chance but, it didn't matter. She and Phillip had become close and she cared for him and he was always there for her. Lately she'd been looking around for a decent car that she could afford with her salary but it wasn't easy. Walking to work wasn't the worst thing in the world but she still needed to get around and not solely rely on Phillip to take her around but, it didn't seem like she was having the best of luck. As she picked up the newspaper looking to used cars that were for sale something caught her eye.  
  
1986 Honda V65 Magna, Excellent condition has oil mod, lower fan switch, new battery and tires added in May. Very fast and powerful not a good bike to start out with. Oil Change every 1500 miles using Rotella $1,500  
  
It had been a while since she rode a motorcycle but, its just like riding a bike and that was a great price. Before Charity came to town Miguel showed her how to ride his old motorcycle and he taught about keeping it up and running. Eventually she saved up and got one but, her mother sold it when Charity moved in and told her don't be selfish. After that she lost interest in riding and focused on Miguel. What a waste she thought to herself as she wrote down the information and walked out the door.  
  
==================  
  
After leaving a message on Phillips phone she searched for the house and when she found it she saw a familiar face and called over. "Hey Shawn do you like live here or something." She asked noticing him hold a little boy who looked three or four.  
  
"Yeah, oh this is my brother Zack. So what you doing on this part of town." He asked putting Zack down with is trucks. He knew Kay pretty well since she was dating his best friend and they did double date a lot.  
  
"I was looking in the paper for a used car when I saw this add for this great motorcycle for a great price. I didn't t think I could pass it up without taking a look at it first."  
  
"You know how to drive a motorcycle?" he asked in surprise. She didn't seem like the type of person to ride a bike. "I would have pictured you driving a fancy sports car. If your interested I can show it to you it's in the garage." He gestured her towards the garage.  
  
"Well it seems in pretty good condition but how does it ride." She asked "Well why don't I get the keys from my dad and you can see for yourself." he smiled  
  
"Okay but your coming with me too."  
  
================== As Phillip walked up the driveway of Bo and Hopes house after getting Kay's message about getting a bike he wondered what brought on this ridiculous idea. He saw Kay come speeding up the street on a motorcycle with Shawn in back of her. A surge of anger came over him. What the hell was he doing with her?  
  
"Geez Shawn did you have to hold on so tight." She asked laughing, he had yelled at her to slow down about half the time. She knew when she left the driveway that she was in love with this bike and she had to have it.  
  
"I wouldn't have if you had just slowed down after that light back there. Anyway so still interested. Hey Phil what you doing here?" he asked as Phillips fist met Shawn's face and knocked him over.  
  
"Phillip stop!" Kay pleaded. As Phillip continued to attack Shawn. Bo came racing out of the house and pulled Phillip off of Shawn.  
  
"What's wrong with you Phil?" Shawn asked as he tried to get his nose to stop bleeding.  
  
"What were you doing on the back of a motorcycle with Kay?" He asked angrily as Bo held him back.  
  
"I left a message telling you I was looking into buying a motorcycle and Shawn was showing me it that's it alright so relax." Kay said trying to calm him down and becoming really pissed that Phillip would become so jealous like that. "I can't talk to you when your like so why don't you go for a walk and cool down and well talk later."  
  
"Fine I will." He walked toward his car and drove off.  
  
"I'm sorry about your nose Shawn." She said  
  
"It's okay he's just kind of hot headed sometimes. I'm going to go get cleaned up I'll be back." Shawn said walking toward the house.  
  
"So you're the person interested in my old bike. You do know its old and will probably need work done here and there. I wouldn't be selling her but all it does is collect dust now a days." Bo asked.  
  
"Yeah, so you want fifteen hundred for it right." She asked  
  
"Well since you're a friend of Shawn's I'll charge you twelve hundred." He said.  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
==================  
  
A.N: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I was visiting my brother for a couple weeks and I was kind of busy lately. Anyway I don't know where the motorcycle idea came from it just appeared out of the blue.  
  
Nicolette: I always thought Kay never really fulfils her potential in Harmony.  
  
passionsfan44: I'm not even sure who she'll end up with yet.  
  
j0yalici0us: The whole thing with Shawn was for you and well see what happens.  
  
Dreaminmylifeawy: Thank you so much I get more inspiration when I feel people like my writing.  
  
Pleases Review 


End file.
